


Lost

by nanawrites



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanawrites/pseuds/nanawrites





	Lost

About 20 feet in front of him, Lee caught a quick glimpse of red hair and he became suddenly aware of his heart beating in his chest. Everywhere he went, he sought out redheads in the hope that he would find Donna again, but every time he found one he was disappointed because it was never her. 

_I’ll probably never find her._ But that didn’t stop him from trying. Donna was the only woman he ever met who understood him. Lee had always had a problem with getting his words out, but she never made him feel like any less of a man for it. She talked enough for the two of them anyway. Donna Noble. She was perfect.

And she was lost – probably forever.

He sidestepped the old man in front of him to get a better look at the red haired woman when he heard a familiar “Oi!” It was her. It was really her, it was his wife. His palms started to sweat and he quickened his pace. He threw himself in front of her, breathing hard, and grinning. “D-Donna!” He managed to choke out, still smiling like an idiot. He reached out for her arm, but she pulled away from him with a confused look on her face. His smile splintered and broke, falling from his face. She didn’t recognize him.

“Yeah, and who’re you?” Donna stared him down, crossing her arms. It suddenly felt like his tongue was trying to slither down the back of his throat. He blinked rapidly and stared at her, speechless. _Use your words, stupid!_

She squinted her eyes at him, “Oi, if you don’t explain yourself right now, I am leaving, you hear? What is wrong with you, jumping in front of me like that? And how did you know my name anyways?” He tried to explain himself; he tried to tell her who he was and that he loved her, that he never loved anyone but her, that he never stopped looking for her.

But the words stuck to his teeth like taffy. He was still trying to get the words out when she slowly walked away from him. She turned quickly and his heart jumped. _Did she remember me?_

“And you stay away from me, you nutter!” she called back to him before turning on her heel and walking away briskly. Lee sank down to his knees and stared at the cold, hard pavement. Finally, the words slipped out of his mouth and splashed quietly on the ground, “I love you, Donna Noble.”


End file.
